overwatchfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guillermo Portero
Mexican |affiliation=LumériCo |occupation=President of Mexico (formerly) CEO of LumériCo |base=Dorado, Mexico}}Guillermo Portero is a Mexican businessman, investor, philanthropist and politician. He is the chairman and chief executive officer (CEO) of LumériCo. He served as the President of Mexico. Biography Portero was born in Dorado.2016-10-19, Sombra ARG: Lumerico Website. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-02 He fought during the Omnic Crisis,Overwatch Visual Source Book and was elected as president of Mexico shortly before the end of the war.LumériCo, accessed on 2016-10-21 He later stepped down from this role. According to Portero, it was his dream to rebuild Mexico in the aftermath of the conflict, and to this end, his company began constructing a network of power plants throughout the country in order to give the Mexican people access to clean, affordable energy. As the final power plant was constructed in Dorado, he gave a speech to mark the occasion.2016-05-18, LUMÉRICO VISION FOR MEXICO UNVEILED, BUT THREATS TO SAFETY AND SECURITY REMAIN. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-05-19 The King Viper While LumériCo dealt with the hacking activities of Los Muertos (including a threat to Portero directly, referring to him as the "King Viper"), Portero engaged in email correspondence with his subordinates. This included the subject of vacation time with Technology Chief Gabriela Moyano over the subject of vacation time for employees,2016-10-19, Sombra ARG: Lumerico Website. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-04 and Security Chief María Jiménez concerning security teams assigned to executives, and Manuel Oliveira, who updated him as to the transfer of funds via the Dorado Bank. However, events were soured as LumeriCo's website was hacked. He contacted Gonzalo Flores on the issue, but Flores couldn't remove the rogue news posts.2016-10-26, Sombra ARG: Lumerico Website Update (Oct 25). Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-01 As the launch of the power plant in Dorado loomed, Portero sent out an email to his employees, thanking them for their efforts, and urging them not to forsake a work-play balance in their lives. However, he had to deal with continued hacks on the company website, and a malfunctioning espresso machine. The hacks resulted in a massive leak of company documents and emails to the public, done by Sombra. The documents indicated that Portero used the company's funds as his own piggy bank, that he was personally involved in bribing public officials and creating a system of kickbacks and payoffs beneficial to LumériCo, and finally, that he proposed a plan to seize privately held land via government expropriation to expand LumériCo's facilities throughout Mexico. Portero forcibly denied the accusations, stating "it is preposterous to place any faith in records purported to have been obtained by thieves. They are complete fabrications and have no basis in reality. I have dedicated my life to my home—my country—and I have only operated with the highest levels of integrity. I am confident that my name and the reputation of LumériCo will be cleared, that these baseless claims will be shown to be without merit, and that these criminals who have repeatedly broken the laws of our civil society will be brought to justice."2016-10-28, LUMÉRICO REVELATIONS: CEO GUILLERMO PORTERO UNDER FIRE. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-11-15 Portero's defiance didn't last long. Less than a week later, Portero announced that he was temporarily stepping down as CEO. Sources within LumériCo believed that this could be the end for the executive, but stressed to the public that he hadn't officially resigned or been relieved of his duties, as some within the company still had faith in him. Portero reiterated that he expected to be fully exonerated pending the authorities' review of company conduct., while some sources within the company believed this to be the end for his career.2016-11-03, LUMÉRICO CEO STEPS DOWN. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-11-15 References External lists Category:Characters Category:Mexican Category:Canon